Garn Daanuth (New Earth)
; Hassagarn, Mad One | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Lords of Chaos; Gods of Atlantis | Relatives = Arion (brother); Calculha (father); Majistra (mother) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly Mu; Kuran | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Albino physical characteristics | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer; Agent of Chaos; Dark God; Former Representative of Mu; Minister of Kuran | Education = | AlienRace = Homo Magi, Demigod | Origin = Circa 145,000 BCE | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis (Pre-Cataclysm) | Creators = Mike Grell | First = Warlord #59 | Last = JSA Classified Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Son of adversarial Atlantean mages Calculha and Majistra, Garn Daanuth was a master of dark magics whose skin was drained of color when he tried to help his mother destroy Atlantis many millennia ago. Thwarted by his brother Arion, Garn blamed him for Majistra's demise, sparking a family feud lasting for over 100,000 years of magical clashes between the siblings. Garn claimed to have emerged from suspended animation in modern times, but seemingly died when the Justice League of America stopped him from raising Atlantis. | Powers = * : Due to being born from two Atlantean deities, Garn possess a unique physiology that allows for him to perform magic seemingly without undue stress at his prime. ** : Like his father and brother, Garn is naturally immortal and has existed since the era long before Atlantis fell. ** : Like Arion, Garn's mystic abilities is stem from pulling a source of power to energize his own spells-casting such as using mystic charms. * : Garn's senses are acute enough allow him to sense imminent danger towards himself even days before it's occurrence. * : Being able to perform magic due to his heritage, he was trained by his mother into becoming a master of dark magic, ancient Atlantean magics (powered by stellar energies) , and possessed near unlimited magical energy in his prime. ** : Due to his connection to Darkworld, he was able to possess near unlimited magical energy when acting as his main source. ** : Garn can summon other Dark Gods of Atlantis at will. ** ** : While using dark magic, Garn is seemingly impervious to being killed or permanently injured via physical means (such as a sword). ** : Garn Daanuth could separate his spirit from his body and have his astral duplicate function independently of his corporeal form. ** : Garn Daanuth could hurl bolts of mystic energy from his hands. ** : Garn Daanuth could use his magic to defy gravity and fly through the air without the need for wings or mechanical appliances. ** : Garn Daanuth could manipulate the conscious minds of other people. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Like his brother, Garn can perform magic by pulling stellar energy from the stars, giving him a potent source. ** *** : Garn was capable of creating beings representing the elements of air, earth, and water that drew from stellar energies. These constructs made up of these elements were capable of battling the Justice League of America. ** ** | Abilities = * : Due to his immortality, Garn amassed a great amount of power in his thousand years of study towards magic and was one of the most powerful sorcerers in Atlantis, second to Arion. * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Garth believed that he was possibly a descendant of Garn Daanuth, given his mystic heritage and the fact his own name is a corruption of Gar'n Daanu'th. | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Albinos Category:Sorcerers